1gillperfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Skarloey Railway Rolling Stock
There many different kinds of Rolling Stock on the Skarloey Railway. Goods Vans Goods Vans are tool trucks that are often used to take supplies on a rainy day. Livery These vans are painted in green and red. Brake Vans Brake Vans are four wheeled pieces of rolling stock put at the end of passenger trains, freight trains, and breakdown trains. They are also seen around yards. They have ticket windows, and room for a gaurd to sit in. Sometimes workmen ride in them and when the coaches are too full, passengers ride in the brakevans. Livery Brakevans are painted red, blue, brown, and grey. Trivia *Five narrow gauge brakevans have been named: Beatrice, Cora, Pinga, Luna and Boots. *The models of the brakevans will be made from unpainted Orbrium Railway coaches painted in different colors. Wagons Wagons, also referred to as Troublesome Trucks, are a type of rolling stock that resemble coal wagons on t he North Western Railway. They carry coal, flour, tools, and other materials. Livery These trucks are black, orange, blue and red. Quarry Wagons These are large wooden wagons that are seen at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Livery These trucks are painted blue, red, and green. Flatbeds Flatbeds '''are a piece of rolling stock is used carry large loads such as statues, engines, etc. Rheneas once pulled a complete dinosaur skeleton on a flatbed. Later, Peter Sam pulled a statue of Proteus on a flatbed. Conflats '''Conflats '''are used to carry small loads like vehicles. The "Weedkiller" is a tanker situated on a conflat for killing weeds. Well Wagons '''Well Wagons are a piece of rolling stock used to carry loads that are taller than what a flatbed can carry. To make loads more stable, they are placed in a space that is between the bogies. Once, Duncan pulled an elephant statue on a well wagon. Slab Wagons Slab Wagons are a common piece of rolling stock found at the Blue Mountain Quarry that are used to carry slabs. They're painted an assortment of colors. Host Wagons '''Host Wagons '''are standard gauge trucks that are used to carry narrow gauge trucks over standard gauge tracks. When adding a brakevan, it either goes in the front or back of the train. There are some host wagons found in the Blue Mountain Quarry. V Tipper Wagons '''V Tipper Wagons '''are the most common trucks found in the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are filled with slate that can be tipped into a mill or a standard gauge truck. Art Transpoters A few '''Art Transporters '''can be seen in the Blue Mountain Quarry. Their use at the quarry is to transport any art found there to the standard gauge line so it can be taken to the Sodor Museum. The "Weedkiller" '''The "Weedkiller" '''is a maintenance train used by Rusty or Fred once a year. It's a large tanker on a conflat with added pipes that spread weekiller on the tracks so that there are no weeds between the rails. Category:Rolling Stock Category:Trucks Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Brake Vans Category:Custom Models